


某三十題中的十一題

by Souya0420



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 15:30:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18285122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Souya0420/pseuds/Souya0420
Summary: 之前在噗浪上看到的三十題雖然我只寫了一半不到XD復健用的小三輪車





	某三十題中的十一題

1.被銬在床上時還在用手指擴張

手上的金屬鍊子發出清脆的碰撞聲。

裕太並沒有栓得特別緊，雖說是銬在床上，手還是有一定的活動範圍。

背對著他的日向此時全身赤裸，臀部高高翹起，雙手被床兩邊的鍊子分別扣住的情況下，右手仍熟練地用一旁的潤滑劑給自己進行擴張。

「吶，裕太……已經可以進來了喔？」他發紅的臉上扯出一抹好看卻危險的微笑，惡意地將那個地方又撐開些。

回答是皮帶被解開的摩擦聲。

 

2.被吊帶襪繃紅的肌膚印子

「大哥……為什麼穿著女僕裝？」

別告訴他是下次工作需要，不管報酬多麼豐厚他也絕對抵死不從！

「欸——裕太覺得呢？」日向伸手擺弄了幾下，黑色蕾絲的吊帶襪便像繃斷的弦般掉落，露出大片肌膚和紅痕，他拉起裕太的左手，貼了上去——

最後兩人一起把弄髒的衣服洗乾淨了。

 

3.後背位自己主動扭腰抽動

「哈啊……今天的演出很辛苦吧……？就讓、嗚……哥哥來服務裕太……」

「真的這麼想的話就不要選背入啊，日向。」裕太舔了舔唇，環上對方腰部的手扣緊，奮力挺腰，不顧身下人破碎卻愉悅的呻吟抽送著。

 

4.用牙齒咬開對方的褲子拉鍊

「今天不做嗎？」

「很晚了，明天還要上課吧？大哥也快點回去睡覺……」一語未盡，大腿便被任性的緊緊抱住。

「可是裕太的味道真的很好聞……不然哥哥幫你口吧，當作特別的晚安吻☆」

當褲襠拉鍊被叼著拉開，自家哥哥的舌尖隔著內褲舔過他的私處時，裕太才發現自己陷入了無法回頭的困境。

 

5.哭著求更多

「嗚啊……好棒……好厲害……嗯……裕太，再給我更多嘛……」

「——真是的！」一手掰過那不安分在自己耳邊用哭腔呢喃的臉，以一個強硬的吻將一切堵了回去。

 

6.對方出差欲求不滿的要求phone sex

裕太今天不在家。

畢業後的他們，除了組合的偶像活動，他們也會各自接拍廣告代言、甚至電視劇都有，而裕太就是工作關係出差去了。

望著偌大的寢室，日向感到有些空虛。

這種寂寞感似乎更加劇了他此刻的生理反應。

——裕太接起電話時只聽到紊亂的呼吸聲，他疑惑的接受對方的視訊邀請後，映入眼簾的畫面卻讓他口中的宵夜差點整個噴在螢幕上。  
呃、雖然之後他的確也弄髒了螢幕。

回到家後發生的又是另一件事了。

 

7.「那裡……更用力……」

「是這裡嗎，大哥？」

「不、嗚……裕太，還是讓哥哥來弄吧……」

一手輕環住對方的性器，慢慢扭動腰，引導他深入後穴，神智不清的日向並沒有意識到，此時的自己正在做多麼羞恥的事情。

「啊、那裡……用力一點……」

彷彿接收到訊息的狼，裕太聽到話後立刻增大了抽插的幅度，身下的人一陣迷糊的媚叫。

——他怎麼可能不清楚哥哥的敏感點呢？

想到方才他通紅又色情的臉，以及手和腰部的動作，裕太的笑意更深了。

 

8.把我捆起來

裕太對著手持繩子的哥哥感到頭痛。

「吶裕太，不試試看這種玩法嗎？今天在社群網站上看到的想說裕太會不會對這個有興趣——」

「並不會好嗎！而且這種事情沒做好充分的準備和功課是很危險的！」

「欸，是這樣嗎？不過如果裕太想玩的話也是無所謂……」

「想玩的明明是大哥吧！」

不要這麼不重視自己的身體啊，沒有能說出口。

才沒有偷偷想像被捆縛的大哥呢……

 

9.「我來滿足你所有的性幻想」

「只要是裕太提出來的play都可以喔！哥哥會滿足你的☆」

「那麼，放置play怎麼樣？」

葵裕太很滿意的看著大哥凝固在空氣中的笑容，然後拉過被子蒙頭就睡。

 

10.除了你的誰都不要

「大哥，有看到我的襯衫嗎——」

「咦？我現在正穿在身上喔！」

「為什麼啊……是說快還給我，天氣太熱我的體育服都濕了。」

「可是我喜歡穿嘛，裕太好小氣……不然我去找鐵君借……」

「不准！把你的體育服借我！」

日向嘻嘻笑著遞出自己的運動服。

開玩笑的，別人借衣服來穿什麼的，他一開始就沒有考慮過。

他只要裕太的。

 

11.裡面外面都要滿滿的

「裡面已經很多了吧……身體還好嗎？還要繼續……？」

「嗚嗚……沒、沒關係，還可以的……我是……哥哥嘛！」

「啊、臉上和胸口沾到了。」裕太用手指勾起那抹白色，直接插入日向口中。

「裕太……不要對我這麼粗暴啦……」

「還不都是你的錯……」


End file.
